Despertando a tu lado
by MrRayney
Summary: Tras una buena noche de descanso, Raven despierta para darse cuenta de que no está en su habitación.
**_Waking Up Next to You_**

 ** _Escrito por Draco Blade_**

 ** _Traducido por MrRayney_**

Una pequeña historia BBRae que espero les guste, realmente se me dificulto mucho la traducción de esta historia, pero al final valió la pena.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco la historia, lo único que me pertenece es el esfuerzo que hago para traducirles esta historia._**

* * *

 ** _Despertando a tu lado_**

Un mechón de su propio cabello purpura fue lo primero que Raven vio cuando se despertó temprano en la mañana. Ella, al igual que la mayoría de la gente, no se despertó de inmediato y solo se limitó a parpadear varias veces hasta que pudo abrir los ojos por completo. Su visión en un principio era bastante borrosa, aún más debido a que su propio cabello violeta le bloqueaba la vista.

Estirando suavemente uno de sus brazos grises, ligeramente movió el mechón de cabello rebelde que obstruía su línea de visión detrás de su oreja, donde debía de estar. La visión de Raven mejoro casi de inmediato, lo que le permitía observar su habitación con mas claridad. Ninguna de sus lámparas estaban encendidas y la única iluminación era proporcionada por algunos rayos de luz solar que se filtraban por debajo de las gruesas cortinas oscuras que cubrían la enorme ventaba que estaba al lado de su cama.

Raven se dio cuenta casi de inmediato que de hecho no se encontraba en su cama o incluso en su propia habitación. Pues la habitación en la que se encontraba era mucho más brillante y más verde, con varios montones de ropa sucia esparcidos en una esquina. Un olor a bosque inundaba por completo la habitación, algo completamente diferente a las velas aromáticas que ella utilizaba. La ventana de la habitación era mucho más grande que la de Raven y a pesar de estar al lado de la cama, no estaba en su gran cama con sabanas oscuras, de hecho era una litera.

Inclinando un poco su cabeza, Raven se dio cuenta de que alguien yacía acostado junto a ella y fue en ese momento que los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior se arremolinaron en su mente. Era bastante obvio que ella no estaba en su habitación, ni en su propia cama o porque no estaba sola. Era demasiado evidente que ella se encontraba en la habitación de un determinado compañero de equipo color verde. Y era él quien se encontraba durmiendo a su lado.

Chico Bestia estaba roncando suavemente, con la boca entreabierta y su afilada nariz apuntando hacia el techo. Una pequeña burbuja de moco se estaba inflando y desinflando al ritmo de su respiración. No estaba vistiendo mucho, tan solo unos calzoncillos de animales y una camiseta que decía "I Love Tofu" con la imagen de un tofu sonriendo. Su brazo estaba envuelto alrededor de Raven, con su mano verde descansando tranquilamente sobre el área de su cintura y la cadera.

El brazo de Raven el cual había utilizado para acomodar su cabello rebelde, había estado descansando sobre el pecho del changeling. Su cabeza que se había movido ligeramente hacia arriba para ver al joven chico verde dormir, había estado descansando sobre su hombro, cerca de su cuello y el pecho. Los pequeños y diminutos pelos en su piel comenzaron a levantarse mientras Raven rozaba su pierna desnuda contra la del muchacho verde, lo cual termino en un repentino caso de piel de gallina. Raven se estremeció ligeramente, pero realmente se sentía cómoda.

Raven recordó que había venido bastante tarde por la noche en busca de consuelo. Ella no había sido capaz de dormir o encontrar comodidad en su habitación, por lo tanto vestida tan solo con una gran camisa de color purpura se dirigió a la habitación de Chico Bestia, entrando en ella sin la necesidad de abrir la puerta. La chica de ojos amatistas había empujado ligeramente a su novio verde y este lentamente comenzó a despertar. Chico Bestia la había mirado a ella con sus cansados ojos esmeraldas y una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

— ¿No podías dormir?— pregunto el titán verde cansadamente.

Raven tan solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

—Ya sabes que no necesitas preguntar—respondió Chico Bestia aun sonriendo.

Dicho esto, Raven se había acostado junto a Chico Bestia, acurrucándose sobre él. Después de un pequeño beso, los dos se abrazaron y disfrutaron de su mutua compañía hasta que habían caído en un profundo sueño. Incluso mientras dormían y hasta que despertaron, permanecieron en los brazos del uno al otro.

Raven alzo la mirada y al otro lado de la habitación podía ver el reloj de Chico Bestia, el pequeño mono que sostenía unos platillos se encontraba descansando en la mesita de noche. La hechicera noto que el reloj marcaba las 2:00, pero por experiencia propia quería podría decir que eran las 8:45. Pues el reloj de Chico Bestia siempre se encontraba apagado y no le sorprendería que ya estuviera descompuesto debido al trato que el changeling le daba. Era algo que Raven había aprendido y también a algo que se había acostumbrado.

Raven pensó para sí misma que este sería el momento para levantarse. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer el día de hoy y lo mejor sería comenzar temprano.

Pero luego dirigió toda su atención a su novio. Ella vio aquella pequeña burbuja de moco, mientras su pecho subía y baja al ritmo de su respiración. Podía sentir como su fuerte brazo verde la abrazaba con más fuerza y la sensación de su cálido aliento sobre su rostro. Ella podía sentir como sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección.

Y Raven sonrió.

La hechicera de cabello purpura se inclinó un poco hacia abajo, colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Chico Bestia. Acto seguido puso su mano en el hombro y acurruco su cuerpo más cerca de él. Raven podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre ella y también era capaz de escuchar los latidos de su corazón sin problema alguno. Ella sonrió nuevamente y cerró los ojos.

Después de todo, algo de sueño adicional no le hace daño a nadie, sobre todo cuando podía despertar a su lado.


End file.
